Valentine's Day Special
by Asanisan
Summary: Sakura barges in on Kakashi on the hallowed day of February 14th.


**Valentine's Day Special**

Or

A Break from _Rising_

Kakashi was having a wonderful time on this night, the fourteenth of February. He was sitting quietly at home reading his favorite pornographic novel.

He lazily turned a page. Yes, this was the life…

Too bad someone had to come calling. The loud, angry banging on his door resounded through his whole tiny apartment. He sighed, knowing that particular knock well. He knew she would break down his door if he left her standing there with her own thoughts for too long.

Shouldn't she be doing kissy-kissy things with her boyfriend on this sainted day? Wait, did she have a boyfriend again? Oh, that's right. He scared off the last one about two years ago. She was eighteen and impressionable and that boy was not worthy of her. Strangely, no one had bothered to court her since. Honestly, he had only broken five ribs and smashed the bastard's head through a wall. And that was during training! The boy had touched her butt in his presence almost an hour before he requested a spar. How could anyone draw the conclusion that he massacred the young shinobi for his reprehensible acts?

The knock sounded again and he got up from his couch to answer the door. His lazy pace allowed him to think some more.

It was too late for training. He hadn't been on a mission, so she couldn't have come to heal him. What could it be?

Apparently he had taken too long to reach the door.

"Kakashi, I know you're in there! Let me in!" he heard her yell.

He was indeed next to the door now and quite willing to do as she ordered. But why not tease her a little?

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin," he smiled.

"Kakashi…"

Her voice was menacing even as it was muffled through the wooden barrier. There was no mistaking the warning.

He opened the door as quickly as he could without showing fear.

"Yo," she said, brushing past him and strolling angrily into his abode.

Ah, hell. She was in one of _those _moods. He usually ran away as quick as he could when she was like this.

"Ino's out with Choji, Naruto's with Hinata, Sai's on a mission, Sasuke's nowhere to be found, Tsunade and Shizune are busy, so _congratulations_ Hatake Kakashi. You're the lucky contestant who gets to spend the wonderful Day of St. Valentine with the one and only me. Happy Valentine's Day, Kakashi!"

With that said she thumped down onto his couch. Kakashi sighed again. There would be no reading tonight. He walked over and sat on the floor beside her.

"Valentine's Day sucks," she said forlornly, her chin placed despondently in one palm.

"I always preferred to think of it as Single's Awareness Day," he said, flipping open his book.

Sakura threw one of the bags she was caring at him. It bounced off his head and landed in his lap. He picked up curiously while rubbing his head in mock pain.

"I got some movies for us to watch. Very appropriate for No One Thinks I'm Special Day."

"_Maike the Ripper_, _A Horse Called Sally_, and _Kill 'Em Now, Kill 'Em Dead_," Kakashi read. "Yes, all very appropriate for today's holiday."

"And I got lots of endorphin releasing chocolates to make sure we're fat and happy," she said joyously, plopping the extremely large bag between them.

He couldn't resist looking inside. Oh, she had gotten some of the good chocolate.

"Now let's watch stupid people die horrible, gut-wrenching deaths," she said, picking out a movie and motioning for him to put it in.

He sighed and put the horror/gore flick into the state-of-the-art entertainment center she had bought him for Christmas last year. He never used it, but she always seemed to make good use of the expensive gift.

As the movie started, she motioned for him to get up and turn off the lights. He frowned and did so. If he wasn't so scared of her chakra enhanced fists, he would have protested. This was _his_ apartment, damn it. Sadly, she had improved her shinobi skills enough to be able to land a nice sucker punch so he had enough good reason to obey her in her current foul mood.

He came back to sit in front of the couch, being sure to grab a large handful of her best chocolate as silent revenge. Luckily, she didn't think anything of it and sat with rapt attention at the already bloody movie.

The time passed and the movie ran on. Somewhere along the line, she had come to sit on the floor next to him. He found he loved watching horror movies with her. She, like himself, found all the ridiculous death scenes and various falsities in the movie quite hilarious. They laughed together and made crude jokes at the expense of the actors. Kakashi was actually very impressed with her wit. They soon turned it into a contest trying to see who could predict the next horrible, extremely unlikely cause of death. As the final credits came up, the director having to end the movie due to lack of characters- he had killed all of them off- the score was three to two in Sakura's favor.

She smirked at him happily. He was glad he hadn't tied with her as he could have as soon as he saw her smile at him brilliantly. It was a wonderful change from her earlier frown.

As popped in the other movie, she smiled at him. "Thanks, Kaka-sempai. I didn't think I would have any fun today. Arigatou for proving me wrong."

She crawled back over to sit next to him.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan."

They sat in silence as the next movie started. It was a suspense thriller. He was sure they would have tons of fun picking apart and mocking the entertainment industries latest stab at real life killer drama.

"Can we do this again next year?" she asked quietly.

"What makes you think you won't have other plans next year?"

She was beautiful, smart, and funny. Any man would be a fool not to fall instantly in love with her.

She gave him a patronizing glare.

"You threw my last boyfriend into the wall. Now all the men shake when they come within two feet of me."

"Yes, that could put a damper on your V-day plans."

"No, you think?"

While she was sarcastic, she was also smiling.

He chuckled and draped his arm around his favorite kunoichi. She chuckled along with him and leaned comfortably into him.

They spent the rest of the night happily tearing apart Hollywood's limited imagination.


End file.
